flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (game)
The iOS/Android game by Gameloft featuring My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 4th generation ponies. A city building game with a mash-up collection of quick small mini-games. Story Nightmare Moon has returned and covered the land in eternal darkness after escaping her imprisonment by her sister Celestia in the moon. Twilight Sparkle is the only pony to escape the darkness along with Spike the dragon, her assistant, which are attempting to rebuild their home, Ponyville, save everypony and collect the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon and bring sunlight back to the land of Equestria. Gameplay Build Building Ponyville is a task based around 3 different building types. *Houses/Ponies - Used to house each Pony that lives in town. Certain houses have certain ponies living in them. These are predetermined and multiple ponies sometimes live in the same house such as Pinkie Pie living with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. These buildings are actually listed as ponies and when the building is finished the pony that was purchased will then arrive. *Shops - These are locations that produce Bits, experience, Elements of Harmony, and a product. They must be equipped with a pony to allow production of the item. These items don't actually do anything and are just used to accomplish quests. Some items require multiple ponies to produce the item and some items have level requirements. If a pony is not high enough level to work at that location they cannot contribute to that shop. *Decorations - These are assorted cosmetic items such as flowers, trees, statues, etc. Some of which provide single coins when tapped jsut as random objects in the world do. Aside from this the player can move buildings around, build roads, remove stones and use Twilight Sparkle's magic to remove darkness from an area to expand ponyville. Every buidling or action besides building roads and unlocking areas is a time based action. You can skip the wait by feeding Spike red gems and he will immidiatly finish any task. Ponies/Minigames Ponies are the main source of minigames aside from two of them that are just random reward events. Level up minigames - These games provide experience to level up a pony so they can work in more advanced shops. *Play Ball - Toss a ball to the pony that is ready to play. There are 3 different types of balls that cost different currency and amount each rewarding different multipliers. for 20 seconds you toss the ball back and forth with a swipe. The ball has a circle that closes around it. The longer a player waits to swipe the more points they receive. *Apple Catching - Apples fall from the tree and the play controls the pony with a two screen button interface, left and right, within 20 seconds to catch the good apples and avoid the rotten ones. There are 3 different types of apples that provide different multipliers. *Collect the Star - The moment you fill your star experience bar the pony must take flight to collect it. This is a one press and release game where the player is pushed forward and is given a time limit to collect as many coins as possible, collect white clouds for boost, avoid black clouds and random missile attack enemies such as the Shadowbolts. Other Games - These are random reward games. *Find Derpy - Derpy is hiding somewhere in the world under a cardboard box. If you find her she removes the box and hands you an assortment of coins and sometimes rare red gems. Then she wanders around and goes hiding again eventually. *Flim Flam Brothers Balloon Pop - Pop balloons in order to get a chance at winning rare ponies that are otherwise inaccessible unless purchased for a very large amount of red gems or with real currency. These games have a time delay where you can only play once per day. Category:My Little Pony Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Category:Browse